Talk:Rin/@comment-32222412-20170620181039
How I wish she and highness would just... perish without a trace, especially Rin. Such revolting characters. Not caring about how her actions affect others at all and acting spoiled while performing acts of evil that she doesn't even realize are worthy of death. This is the type of person that would need a serious wake up call, getting a severe spanking and getting her personality rectified as soon as possible(such behavior should not be tolerated by friends or foes), either that or just getting killed off, because just by living does such an individual bring harm to people around him or her. I really feel severe aversion towards characters like this and unless they change, I can only hope they'd die. Sadly few authors would kill off young girls with personalities like this character. Hell, killing off any but the most evil of the evil(who do everything fully knowing it's wrong) is rarely ever done, a shame really. That she's a lesbian freak that'd sexually assault girls when they're unconscious or just by surprise with acts such as kissing makes it even worse. I like yuri, but if there's no love or special feelings involved and the person in question is just acting on impulse because someone is beautiful and nothing else, I'd hate the character just for that reason. Some light sexual harassment is fine, but this is not at the level of teasing for fun. Makes me wish she'd get caught by orcs or something(heh), perfect ending for someone like her. We all know what happens to girls caught by orcs. It's been a while since I last saw a character whose whole existence is revolting, haha. Hell, even if her personality got better later on, I still want her to die while wallowing in self-pity and a feeling of helplessness at her own weakness, she's way too annoying. Just the fact that she has a power that pretty much makes her extremely hard(or impossible) to hit pisses me off enough since I really want this pretentious bastard to get beaten bloody, I really wonder why the author couldn't even grant such a small wish which should be natural if she's to turn slightly more likeable. I guess her personality is a result of her overpowered abilities(that also makes it easy to get her way due to distance manipulation) and no proper upbringing. If no one can stop her or beat her up, obviously she will get a twisted personality, feeling almighty and not minding her actions. She's a prime example of a fool being conceited and drunk on their own overpowered abilities that they didn't even earn by themselves and instead got gifted to them... They should be brought down to earth and broken at least once, so that they wake the fck up. She's not even strong, she's just annoying because of her distance manipulation which makes it seem like she's fast or unable to be hit. The power she possess is quite low(from what I gather she has pretty normal strength, speed and endurance, but can teleport stuff) but she's like a damn monkey jumping around and avoiding everything, it's pretty much a pure-defensive skill that is extremely vexing to deal with but if met with truly strong people, she would only be able to annoy them and not deal fatal blows. This author is great at introducing obnoxious characters yet without the intention of killing them off later on to give satisfaction to the readers. I kind of feel like it's an obligation to massacre the annoying characters if you introduce them since they're usually just introduced for that reason, to make you feel satisfaction from their demise after being riled up by them. At the very least they should face some heavy punishments and suffer greatly, but the author doesn't even do that. So it begs the question if the author even understands how things work or how to write properly when it comes to enemies. Enemies always have to take a beating or punishment of some form before becoming allies, especially if they're the type that pisses readers off. Ain't no way in hell that they should get off scot free like this.